


The Man in the Dreams

by Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh



Series: Brainy’s corruption [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alura has questions for Kara, Brainy’s corruption, Kara’s hurt that Brainy’s not in their life anymore, kara tells her a story, promises herself that she’ll find a way, wishes everything was back to normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh/pseuds/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh
Summary: Brainy became corrupted before he had the chance to meet his daughter, leaving Kara to raise their daughter alone. Alura asks the one thing Kara doesn’t want to talk about, but explains why Querl isn’t around. (The one where corrupted Brainy lives but is married to Kara and they have a daughter)
Series: Brainy’s corruption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754629
Kudos: 2





	The Man in the Dreams

There isn't a day that goes by that Kara regrets what she's done. And she gets reminded of the days leading up to that day every time she looks at Alura.

She remembers the conversation she had with him before his corruption. Of the promises of the future and the sweet nothings of love.

None of them realizing that in a few days everything would change.

Querl become corrupted and it took everyone to bring him down. Now with Querl hidden away, all Kara could do was to live and raise Alura as best as she could.

That all happened before Alura was born.

Now that Alura was six, Kara could only wonder when she'll start asking about Querl.

That came a lot sooner then she hoped.

"Mommy? Where's Daddy?" Alura asked, catching Kara by surprise. Kara set her book down and motioned for Alura to sit with her.

"Well," she started once Alura was still, "he's sick so he had to go away for awhile. So he won't come back until he's better."

Alura nodded as she toyed with her fingers, wondering if she should tell Kara.

"Something on your mind, Bug?" Kara asked, watching her daughter.

"He said that it was your fault that I can't see him," Alura caved, after a few minutes.

"Who?"

"The man in my dreams," she answered, "he has green skin and blond hair. He says that he loves me and wants to see me. He keeps wanting me to open a door that's in my AI."

Kara paled and tried to relax her hands before she could break anything. It seemed Querl learned a new trick, and she didn't like it.

"Did you open the door?" Kara asked as calmly as she could. Alura shook her head, and Kara released the breath she was holding.

"No. He scares me, and I don't want to open the door. I don't want to find out what will happen if I do."

Kara's eyes softened and pulled Alura into a hug. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you. And when you see him again, come and tell me. Okay?"

"Okay Mommy," Alura repeated, snuggling into Kara. Kara rested her chin on Alura's head and sighed. 

Kara was going to have to talk to Querl sooner than she planned.


End file.
